Todo tiene una explicación, cierto?
by BelposCC
Summary: Los New Directions tienen una fiesta en la casa del lago que pertenece a los padres de Blaine. Buena música, amigos y alcohol... mucho alcohol, traerán consecuencias inesperadas al otro día. HummelBerry , con Klaine, Finchel y un poco de Brittana y Tike (no mucho, sólo detalles). M por lenguaje.


**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecer.**

**Esta es una historia alocada que se me ocurrió, siempre quise ver una historia HummelBerry de este estilo, espero que les guste… Espero sus comentarios : )**

X X X

Estaban todos reunidos, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, y la fiesta oficial en la casa del lago de los padres de Blaine había iniciado.

Semanas atrás, los padres de Blaine le ofrecieron la casa del lago para que pasara el fin de semana con alguno de sus amigos, a modo de cierta recompensa por su ausencia debido a un viaje que tendrían que hacer, dejándolo solo.

_Flashback_

_- Recuerda Blainers- le dijo su madre mientras tomaba su valija y la cargaba en el baúl- asegúrate de cerrar bien todo, conduzcan con cuidado- cerró el baúl._

_- Si mamá, no te preocupes- Blaine rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en casa, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no._

_- De acuerdo- los interrumpió su padre- aquí tienes hijo- le entrega unas llaves- estas son de la casa del lago y estas…- le dio otro juego de llaves- son de la camioneta, cuídala!- le ordenó._

_- Wow!- estaba sorprendido, no pensó que su padre le prestaría su camioneta, él amaba más que a nada ese vehículo- gra… gracias papá!, la cuidaré, lo prometo!- lo abrazó. Su madre se subió al auto._

_- Ok!- dijo su padre secamente, separándolos- es hora de irnos, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer- Blaine asintió- a cuántos de tus amigos invitaste?-_

_- Mmmm, no muchos, son los del club glee- el padre de Blaine no tenía la menos idea de cuántos eran los integrantes del Glee Club, por lo que sólo asintió._

_- Esta bien!, toma este dinero por si acaso- le entregó los billetes, eran alrededor de 300 dólares- la camioneta tiene el tanque lleno, conduce con cuidado, no tomen alcohol-auch!- pórtate bien!-_

_- lo haré papá- el padre se subió al auto, lo puso en ignición y finalmente se marcharon._

_Blaine, luego de asegurarse de que sus padres se hayan perdido de vista, entró a su casa, tomó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a su novio._

" _Kurt, el pájaro abandonó el nido!- B"_

"_Blaine, qué dijimos acerca de los mensajes subidos de tono?... mi padre está al lado!-K"_

_Blaine rió, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco._

" _No tontuelo, me refiero a que mis padres ya se fueron- B"_

" _Y?... ;)-K"_

" _ya tengo la llave de la casa y además… me prestó la camioneta… yay!-B"_

" _wow! La camioneta? En serio? Wow!-K"_

"_Siiii, avisa a los demás, pasaré por ti, Finn y Rachel a las 6pm.. que comience la fiesta!-B"_

" _De acuerdo cariño, ahí aviso-K"_

_A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Blaine fue a la tienda a comprar los víveres necesarios, los cargó en el vehículo y fue a buscar a su novio junto con Rachel y Finn._

_El camino hacia el lago no era tan largo, el viaje se les hizo corto, mientras cantaban y hablaban._

_La casa era enorme, tenía tres habitaciones, tres baños, una inmensa cocina y un parque enorme con un pequeño muelle a orillas del lago, simplemente perfecta._

_- Es hermosa Blaine!- gritó Rachel_

_-Gracias, hacía tiempo que no venía-_

_Finn y Kurt entraron, cargando un par de cajas con víveres. Blaine se apuró y fue a ayudar a su novio._

_-Déjame llevarlas amor, están pesadas- lo liberó de las cajas_

_-Oh! Gracias- le devolvió una dulce sonrisa_

_-Blaine?- le preguntó Finn mientras apoyaba las cajas en la mesada- va a haber alcohol?-_

_- Le pedía Puck que se encargue de eso- le confesó- no creo que vaya a traer demasiado-_

_-Puck se encarga? Olvídalo, traerá tanto alcohol como el agua que hay en ese lago, amigo-_

_Terminaron de ordenar todo, despejaron la sala y conectaron el equipo de música que habían traído. A los pocos minutos llegaron Mike con Tina, Santana y Britt. Luego Sam, Sugar, Rory, Artie y Joe. Y finalmente Cedes, Quinn, Lauren y Puck, quien bajó cientos de cajas con botellas._

_Fin flashback_

La música estaba a todo volumen. En un rincón estaban Mike, Cedes, Tina, Sugar y Quinn, jugando a quién metía la moneda dentro del vaso. Por otro lado, Artie, Lauren, Sam, Joe y Puck, cometían a quién tomaba más rápido la jarra de cerveza. En cada esquina se encontraban Kurt y Blaine, Rachel y Finn, Santana y Britt, que al parecer competían, inconcientemente, a quiénes aguantaban más besándose. Y mientras tanto, Rory, que estaba tan tomado como el resto, documentaba todo con la pequeña cámara que había llevado.

Puck se para y baja la música, obteniendo las miradas de todo el grupo.

-qué sucede?- le gritó Mike

-Tengo un juego para proponerles- se acercó a la mesa y tomó una pila de shots- juguemos al yo nunca!-

-Wow! Siii!- aplaudieron Tina y Sugar

- emmm- Kurt, que todavía estaba abrazado a Blaine- y cómo diablos se juega a eso?-

-Muy sencillo lady- le contestó Santana, mientras caminaba hacia Puck y tomó un shot- alguien dice que nunca haría una acción, y el que en realidad la hizo se debe tomar uno de estos entero- dijo mientras mecía el pequeño vaso.

- Juguemos!- gritó Rachel, arrastrando a Finn con ella.

- De acuerdo, cada uno tome un vaso y una botella de vodka o tequila, lo que tengan a mano, sentémonos en ronda- ordenó Puck, todos obedecieron y se sentaron- muy bien, comenzaré yo a modo de ejemplo… mmm yo nunca me he emborrachado- todos tomaron su trago- al parecer entendieron-

Me toca!- dijo Lauren- yo nunca me he besado con alguien en la sala de maestros- Santana y Britt bebieron

- En serio?- le dijo Artie a San- mi turno! Yo nunca me encerré en el baño para dormir y escapar de clases- la mitad de los presentes bebieron.

-Ok!- dijo Santana- aumentemos el nivel- miró a Kurt con una sonrisa perversa- yo… nunca me he tocado pensando en mi novio- sólo Blaine y Kurt tomaron- lo sabía!- gritó, el resto veía como la pareja enrojecía de la vergüenza, esto iba a ser divertido- tengo otra! Yo nunca lo hice con mi novio tras bambalinas después de clases- nuevamente sólo tomaron Kurt y Blaine, dejando al resto boquiabierto- sabía que los había visto la semana pasada! Lo sabía!- festejó Santana

-En serio, amigo? O sea, ensayamos allí!- le reprochó Finn a Kurt

-Ahora tengo miedo de ir al campamento de baile temprano- agregó Cedes

Kurt y Blaine estaban colorados como tomate

- Con razón salieron corriendo el otro día, diciendo que irían a "ensayar" para la tarea semanal- comentó Rach, todos rieron

-oh! Y el lunes pasado, cuando desaparecieron de la cafetería por más de media hora y volvieron agitas y con las mejillas coloradas?- también dijo Tina- se excusaron diciendo algo acerca de que tuvieron que salir corriendo para conseguir la última Vouge, o algo así, cuando en realidad todos vimos que salieron de las duchas del gimnasio-

- Y hace dos días, cuando volvíamos con Puck y Finn del auditorium, los vimos a ustedes dos, salir corriendo de la cocina, mientras Blaine se terminaba de abrochar los pantalones y Kurt se acomodaba su camisa- declaró Artie

-En serio? La cocina? Jamás volveré a comer en la cafetería- dijo Mike

-De acuerdo!- gritó Kurt, mientras trataba de pararse, el alcohol ya dominaba su cuerpo- con Blaine, estas últimas semanas estuvimos… experimentando, contentos?- Blaine se paró también.

-Seguro que están por ganar el Nobel, de todo lo que han "experimentado" ya- bromeó Santana

- Estuvimos investigando por Internet con Kurt y queríamos probar…- comenzó Blaine

-Wow! Detente ahí! No quiero saber el detalle de la vida sexual de mi hermano, suficiente con los ruidos que escucho cuando Blaine se queda a dormir en casa-

- Finn!- lo regañó Kurt

- Qué?!, parecen como si fueran conejos, están todos los días, todo el tiempo, hace dos semanas atrás rompieron el escritorio- el resto de New Directions escuchaba- al parecer no les había alcanzado con romper la cama días atrás- Kurt se había quedado mudo, su vida sexual estaba siendo revelada.

- ok! Creo que ya tuvimos demasiada información por ahora, Dios Kurt! No te puedo ver a la cara ahora, se me vienen muchas imágenes- dijo Puck, mientras Blaine le tiraba una mirada asesina- tranquilo hobbit, tu estás en ellas también- le guiñó el ojo, se acercó al equipo de música- mejor que vuelva la música y la ronda de tequila…woooow!- subió la música y tomó la botella.

La noche seguía pasando, todos tomaban y se divertían, y la visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

X X X

El silencio invadía la casa, la fuerte luz del sol se adentraba por todo el lugar.

En una de las habitaciones estaba Kurt, despertando pero sin abrir los ojos. Estaba abrazado a otro cuerpo, el creía que era Blaine. Su mano comenzó a recorrer el vientre del otro. Parecía que Blaine había perdido bastante peso y su piel se había vuelto un poco más suave.

- Oh Blaine- suspiró- no sabes cuánto te amo- paseaba sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo comenzando a subir- no sabes cuanto amo tus piernas, tu estómago, tus fuertes brazos- Kurt seguía tocando, extrañado de la falta de vellos en la piel de su novio, su mano recorrió el pecho, subiendo y bajando por sus curvas- oh! Y tus firmes pechos….- suspiró- …pechos?...- pensó en voz alta.

El cuerpo que estaba a su lado soltó un gemido, aumentando el miedo en el castaño.

-Buen día Finnie- le habló una voz muy familiar mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Kurt tragó lentamente y comenzó a abrir los ojos, horrorizándose con lo que vio. Rachel también abrió los ojos, extrañada de no haber recibido respuesta alguna, llevándose el susto de su vida.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron al unísono, mientras salían expulsados hacia ambos lados de la cama, Rachel se cubrió con las sábanas.

- qué demonios está pasando?- chilló Kurt, Rachel que estaba al frente suyo, miraba hacia el techo.

- Kurt…-

-Qué sucedió?!- el castaño se desesperó- Responde!-

- Kurt…- la morocha seguía mirando al techo mientras se cubría aún más con las sábanas- pue… puedes taparte? Kurt se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Desesperado, tomó un almohadón, apoyándolo sobre sus partes bajas para cubrirlas.

- de acuerdo- continuó, Rachel bajó la cabeza y lo miró- por favor! Dime que tu y yo…. Nosotros?- la miró confundido, su cabeza estallaba y su estómago era un caos.

-mmm por dios!- Rachel tomó conciencia de la situación- no puede ser posible! Tiene que…. Tiene que haber una explicación- pensó, trató de recordad, pero su cabeza también dolía- no, no lo se Kurt-

- esto no puede estar pasando!- levantó los brazos dejando caer lo único que lo cubría

-El almohadón Kurt! Le gritó Rachel cerrando los ojos

-oppps! Lo siento- Kurt se apresuró para taparse de nuevo- Ok! Tranquilicémonos, primero busquemos nuestra ropa-

- Buena idea!- comenzaron a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, era un desorden impresionante- qué rayos sucedió aquí?!...Allí está tu camisa- señaló a un rincón

- Y allí está tu vestido, justo arriba del… eso es una pato de hule gigante?- todo era muy bizarro. Rachel corrió hacia el pato y se puso su vestido.

- Mira! Aquí están tus pantalones!- se los lanzó

- genial!- Kurt caminó unos pasos para recogerlos, aún sin despegar el almohadón de su cuerpo, y sintió una leve molestia en su trasero.

-Dónde estará mi ropa interior?- preguntó Rachel mientras veía que Kurt, con una cara molesta, sacaba de detrás suyo, su tanga.

- qué hace tu ropa interior incrustada en mi trasero?!- volvió a gritar, se la lanzó horrorizado. Se puso los pantalones y se abrochó su camisa. Al menos ya estaban vestidos.

- Recuerdas algo?- le preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba en la cama

- No!- Kurt se sentó a su lado- y tu?-

- La última imagen que tengo es la de Puck subiendo el volumen a la música-

- si yo también- suspiró Kurt- por Dios! Qué hicimos Rachel!?- cubrió su cara con ambas manos

-Escúchame, no puede ser posible que haya pasado lo que nosotros creemos… es imposible-

- Qué le voy a decir a Blaine?!- estaba entrando en crisis

-Nada, le dirás la verdad, como yo a Finn-

-Qué!? Le diré, " Buen día amor, acabo de despertarme luego de haber tenido sexo, al parecer bastante salvaje por el desorden que dejamos, con Rachel"- lo dijo muy rápido y agudo.

- No tonto, eso no es lo que pasó, nosotros no tuvimos sexo-

- De veras? Y por qué amanecimos desnudos, abrazados en la misma cama?-

-mmm no lo sé- miró al suelo- pero es imposible que lo hayamos hecho… me niego!-

- tal vez no llegamos a hacer nada- dijo el castaño esperanzado

- tienes razón!- la situación se estaba tornando bastante incómoda

- qué…. Qué te parece si olvidamos todo esto? Nunca pasó?- Kurt le extendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo

-Estoy de acuerdo!, nunca pasó! Ni una sola palabra de esto- ordenó mientras le devolvió el apretón de manos.

- Murió a partir de ahora- se levantó de la cama- mejor bajemos, así desayunamos con los demás, te parece?- Kurt estaba nervioso.

-Si, pero primero- castaña se levantó y abrazó al ojiazul, quien al principio se tensó pero luego le devolvió el abrazo- esto es para romper cualquier barrera de incomodidad, eres mi mejor amigo Kurt, no quiero que eso cambie-

- Oh Rach!- se separaron- muero de hambre, mejor bajemos ahora-

Abandonaron la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras. La casa estaba en completo silencio y totalmente dada vuelta. Llegaron a la sala, la cual era un desastre y se encontraron con un Artie durmiendo arriba de la mesa, cubierto de cáscaras de lima. Atónitos por la imagen, decidieron seguir caminando hacia la cocina y dejarlo dormir. Rachel abre la puerta de la cocina encontrándose a Finn, enteramente desnudo y con una ardilla de peluche entre sus piernas, acostado sobre la isla.

-Rachel, qué suce…..-Kurt se detuvo al observar dicha escena-Ay por Dios! Finn!-

El nombrado se despierta sobresaltado por el grito de su hermanastro.

-Qué diablos sucede?- gritó- dónde estoy?- se tomó la cabeza mientas se sentaba, y la ardilla se mantenía en su entrepierna.

- Finn?- preguntó Rach, casi de forma inaudible.

Como habrá sido el asombro, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Blaine se encontraba a un costado, atado a una silla, con el torso desnudo y con una escritura, que decía "propiedad de Kurt Hummel" sobre el pecho y una flecha señalando hacia su entrepierna.

- qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno confundido- por qué estoy atado? Semidesnudo? Con dolor de cabeza?- miró hacia la isla- qué hace Finn sobre la mesada, desnudo y con…- entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor- esa es una ardilla de peluche!?- se tomó un momento para pensar- Por Dios! Es el señor Timoty! Qué haces con el señor Timoty entre tus piernas!?- gritó

- qué te pasa, amigo? De qué hablas?- le preguntó Finn, quien le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo- qué hago desnudo? Y por qué diablos tengo un oso de peluche incrustado en mi pene?- Rachel y Kurt sólo observaban la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

- No es un oso de peluche! Es una ardilla! Es el señor Timoty! Te montaste al señor Timoty!- le gritaba Blaine

- Qué!? Lo lamento amigo…un momento, qué haces atado a una silla?-

-Mmm no lo se, desperté así…. Me duele la cabeza- dijo el moreno

- A mi también- Finn se tomó la cabeza- ahí te desato-

- Ok, pero primero…. Vístete por favor!- le ordenó Blaine

Kurt, que no podía creer todo lo que había presenciado, carraspeó su garganta. Los dos muchachos miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un Kurt y una Rachel, rojos como tomate.

- Rach?- Finn estaba desconcertado- Rachel!- pegó un salto y se pudo detrás de la mesada para ocultar su desnudez

- Hey Kurt! Cariño, podrías ayudarme y desatarme?- Kurt sólo asiente y se acercó al moreno, liberándolo- ahhhhh… gracias- se levantó y lo abrazó

-Rachel puedo explicarlo- se apresuró Finn, mientras se pone los pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo- bueno… en realidad no, porque no recuerdo nada-

-Blaine! Estás todo pegajoso!- chilló Kurt- qué es esto?- tomó un poco de la sustancia viscosa, la olió y luego la probó- es miel!-

- atado a una silla, semidesnudo y untado en miel?... ok! Me parece que fue una noche salvaje, no?- comentó Blaine

Kurt y Rachel cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

-Muy bien, olvidemos todo esto- habló Rachel- dónde están los demás? En la sala se encuentra Artie, durmiendo sobre la mesa- Finn terminó de vestirse y se acercó a ellos.

- Creo que necesito una aspirina- dijo el más alto

- creo que todos la necesitamos- agregó Kurt

- tienes razón, quieres ir a buscarlas mientras empiezo a preparar el desayuno?- le preguntó Blaine

- De acuerdo, dónde están?-

-Fíjate en el baño de arriba, dentro del botiquín-

Kurt subió las escaleras y entró al baño, llevándose nuevamente otra sorpresa, Quinn y Joe estaban durmiendo en la bañera, abrazados- sonrió debido a la ternura de la imagen y abrió el botiquín para obtener las benditas aspirinas, despertando a la dulce pareja.

-ah… mi cabeza- susurró Joe tomándose la cabeza

-dónde estamos?- preguntó la rubia

-Están en el baño, al parecer se quedaron dormidos aquí- rió suavemente- cuando estén listos, bajen que estamos haciendo el desayuno- les explicó, los dos jóvenes lo miraron y asintieron.

Antes de volver a bajar hacia la cocina, decidió recorrer el resto de las habitaciones, para ver si podría encontrar al resto de los chicos. Efectivamente, en una habitación estaban Sam, Britt y Santana, dormidos y vestidos, abrazados como tres niños pequeños. Los despertó a ellos también, recibiendo un par de insultos por parte de la latina.

Finalmente, bajó y entró a la cocina, donde ya había un delicioso aroma. Blaine se había puesto un delantal y estaba haciendo huevos revueltos. Mientras que Finn y Rachel, servían café y tostadas.

-Aquí están- dijo Kurt mientras dejaba el frasco de aspirinas sobre la mesa.

-Genial!- Finn tomó una, al igual que el resto.

- por cierto, me encontré con Quinn y Joe e el baño, estaban dormidos en la bañera- tomó asiento, mientras Blaine servía los huevos- Y Sam, Britt y San, estaban durmiendo en una de las habitaciones- Rachel lo miró como preguntándole algo que pudo leer perfectamente en sus ojos- estaban vestidos…. Todos- le aclaró

-O sea que el único desnudo aquí, fui yo?...genial!- e quejó Finn

-Pobre señor Timoty…. Va a necesitar unos cuantos puntos de sutura- negó con la cabeza Blaine

-Supéralo! Es un peluche…. Por cierto, ustedes cómo amanecieron- se dirigió Finn a Rachel y Kurt, quien se ahogó con el café al escuchar la pregunta.

-Emmm… nosotros…emmmm- comenzó Rachel

-Buen día!- los interrumpió Lauren, que entraba a la cocina

-Hey! Buen día, huevos?- le ofreció Blaine

- con un café bien negro estaré bien- tomó asiento- qué noche! No recuerdo ni una tercera parte de todo lo que pasó!-

- no eres la única- le dijo el más alto

- por cierto… los demás?, creo que vi a Artie sobre la mesa, cubierto de limas-

- algunos están arriba durmiendo- le respondió Kurt

Rachel se levantó en busca de un plato observando por la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, el sol de la mañana tocando el agua, con el reflejo de los árboles y un colchón flotando en el medio…

-Un momento?!- gritó Rach- ese que está allí, flotando en el medio del lago, es… Puck?-

-De qué hablas Rachel?- le preguntó Kurt, quien se levantó y miró por la ventana, llevándose una mano a la boca- Oh por Dios! Tiene razón! es Puck!- todos se levantaron de golpe y salieron corriendo hacia fuera.

En el jardín estaban Tina, Mike, Cedes, Sugar y Rory tirados en el pasto, durmiendo, como si fueran todos parte de una jauría de perros salvajes. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al pequeño muelle.

- Puuuuuuuuuuuck!-gritó Finn- Puuuuuuuck, despierta!- el del mohicano se desperezó lentamente, hasta que despertó del todo, asustándose y cayendo al agua helada.

-Ahhhhh…. Está helada!- gritó. Nadó hacia la orilla, los chicos se le acercaron para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó un preocupado Blaine

- Te… tengo frío- tiritó los dientes, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Ven, entremos así tomas algo caliente-

X X X

Se encontraban en la sala, todos tenía una enorme resaca y nadie podía recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Chicos….. qué sucedió anoche?- preguntó Mike

-No puede ser que nadie recuerde nada!- exclamó Santana

-Sea como sea, debe haber estado genial- festejó Lauren

- tu porque no terminaste en el medio del lago- se quejó Puck

- O amarrado a una silla, semidesnudo y untado en miel- agregó Blaine

- Al parecer los únicos que tuvieron un dulce despertar fueron Lady Hummel y la odiosa Berry- concluyó Santana. Kurt y Rachel cruzaron miradas de forma incómoda

- lo que sucede es que nosotros no tomamos mucho como ustedes- dijo Rachel

-eso es verdad!- la apoyó el castaño

- no te hagas la santa Hummel que lo único que recordamos todos son tus proezas sexuales con el hobbit- le reprochó Santana- seguramente fuiste tu, quien lo ataste y lo barnizaste en miel, preparándolo para Dios sabe qué!- Kurt rodó los ojos y tomó un vaso con agua.

-Hey amigos!- apareció Rory, que había bajado de las escaleras- encontré mi cámara, tal vez haya algo en ella, de anoche, que nos permita recordar algo-

- Genial! Conéctala- se paró Finn para ayudarlo a conectar la cámara al televisor

- dónde estaba la cámara?- le preguntó Sam

- Estaba en una de las habitaciones- continuaba conectando unos cables- en una que tenía un pato de hule gigante- Kurt escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo, atrayendo la atención.

- Estas bien cariño?- se preocupó Blaine

Rachel salió catapultada hacia la pantalla, tapándola con el cuerpo, seguida por el castaño.

-Creo que lo mejor sería no ver esto- dijo la castaña mientras extendía sus brazos para tapar el resto de la pantalla

- Rachel tiene razón…- dijo el ojiazul

-Muévanse del medio- les ordenó Puck

-Si! Córranse!- les gritó Mike

- Listo!- celebró Finn al haber logrado conectar la cámara al televisor- Rach, por qué estás tapando la pantalla?-

- Porque… quién sabe que es lo que hay en ese video, debido al estado de cada uno anoche, podría arruinarse la imagen, la reputación de alguno de ustedes- se pisaba con las palabras

-Claro! Es para cuidarlos!- la secundó Kurt

- Si no mueven sus traseros en este preciso instante aplicaré una de las llaves de lucha que tengo prohibidas con ustedes- amenazó Lauren

- Berry si no mueves tu blanco trasero de aquí aplicaré una de las venganzas de Lima Highs!- la latina se levantó y la empujó, sentándola en el sillón- y tu Kurt, me daría pena arruinar ese rostro que tanto cuidas- le sonrió maliciosamente. Kurt suspiró y se sentó, rendido, al lado de Rachel- ven, hablando la gente se entiende- sonrió en forma de victoria y se acomodó al lado de Britt- ahora pon de una buena vez la filmación!- ordenó. Finn apretó play y la grabación comenzó a correr, la música sonaba bien fuerte, saturando al micrófono.

- Miren la cara de Puck!- rió Mike

El video mostraba a Puck y Finn tomando siete vasitos de tequila de una vez, a modo de competencia.

-Al menos sigo vestido- comentó Finn

- Allí están Santana y Britt…. atando a Blaine?- dijo Tina

-Con que fueron ustedes dos eh?!- bufó Blaine- y los que están en aquel rincón comiendo naranjas, concedes y Sam? De dónde sacaron las naranjas?-

-No lo se amigo-

En ese momento la cámara es corrida, mostrando a un Finn escabulléndose hacia la cocina, abrazado a un peluche

- Y allí va Finn, para violarse al señor Timoty!- se quejó Blaine mientras todos rieron.

-Bueno, creo que esto no es tan importante, mejor adelanto la grabación- Finn tomó el control y adelantó la imagen. Kurt y Rachel estaban pálidos y sin comentar ni una palabra.

Al parecer Rory se había paseado por toda la sala, capturando cada detalle del estado de todos los presentes. Luego subió y entró en una de las habitaciones posando la cámara en algún lugar y se acostó en la cama.

Finn seguía adelantando la imagen, que mostraba a Rory durmiendo una pequeña siesta, hasta que al parecer se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y dejando la cámara olvidada.

Kurt y Rachel sabían muy bien qué habitación era, y rezaban a todos los santos por que la cámara se haya apagado en ese momento. Pero no fue así.

-Hey miren! Allí están Kurt y Rachel- dijoArtie

_Imágenes tomadas por la cámara_

_Rachel terminó de cerrar la puerta mientras Kurt se sentaba en la cama. Los dos reían como tontos y Rach mostraba muy poco equilibrio. Kurt se levantó y abrazó a la castaña, quien murmuró algo in entendible._

_- Oh BLaaaineee!- suspiró Kurt, mientas rompía el abrazo con Rachel y esta besaba su cuello- quieres jugar un poco?- tomó a Rachel por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo._

_- Finn!- reía la castaña- tienes la piel muy suave hoy cariño- le tocaba el rostro a Kurt. Le sacó la camisa que tenía puesta, arrojándola por ahí. Acarició el pecho lampiño del ojiazul._

_- Oh cariño… tienes las manos muy suaves hoy- gimió el castaño- ven aquí!- volteó a Rachel y comenzó a atacar su cuello mientras fritaba su entrepierna en el trasero de la joven._

_-Mmmmm si Finn, veo que has crecido… qué estuviste haciendo?- gimió mientras el joven le tocaba los pechos. Rachel se volteó nuevamente y capturó los labios del castaño en un beso muy apasionado y totalmente descoordinado debido al claro estado de ebriedad de ambos. La castaña comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kurt mientras le daba pequeños besos a su nariz. Se los sacó rápidamente, volviéndolos a arrojar, pero esta vez hacia la cámara tapándola. La imagen era negra, lo único que se podía apreciar era el audio._

_- mmmm si Blaine, justo ahí cariño….ahhh sigueee-_

_- Vamos Finnie, te necesito, hazlo ahora!-_

_- Blai…Blaine… estoy cercaaaaaa –_

_- Ahhh Finnn, Dios!-_

_- Ahhh Te amo Blaineeee –_

_- Siiiii Finn siiiiii, t… te amo-_

_Y luego silencio._

_Fin de imágenes tomadas por la cámara_

Todos los New Directions estaban mudos, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Kurt y Rachel, estaban completamente colorados y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- OH POR DIOS!- gritó Santana- alguien que me pellizque, por favor?!-

- wow!- dijo Puck

- Si, wow!- lo acompañó Mike

Todos miraron al castaño y a la castaña, buscando algún tipo de explicación. El silencio incómodo se adentro en el lugar. Kurt y Rachel tenían la cabeza baja, no podían y no querían mirar a nadie.

De repente se escucharon aplausos, unos muy fuertes aplausos. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Blaine parado frente a ellos, aplaudiendo. No entendía nada.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, le extendió la mano para que se levantara y lo besó, de una manera profunda y apasionada. Kurt, sorprendido, tardó unos segundos en responderle.

- eres maravilloso- le susurró el moreno al oído. Kurt soltó una lágrima- eyyy no llores- se la limpió con el pulgar- no estoy molesto… todo lo contrario-

-q…qué?!- sollozó el castaño

- ven… por qué no me acompañas arriba, así terminamos de "discutir" esto…- le guiñó el ojo y lo tomó de la mano. Caminaron hacia la escalera y se perdieron de vista.

- ok! Eso si que fue extraño- comentó Tina, mientras el resto asentía.

- Rachel?- la llamó un confundido Finn- puedes acompañarme a la camioneta…. Tengo algo que …."mostrarte"-

- Cómo?... no estás enojado tu tampoco?- le preguntó la castaña. Finn se le acercó y la abrazó.

- Trae el peluche, quieres?- le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta- te espero allí- Rachel sonrió y corrió hacia la cocina, segundos después salió con el señor Timoty en la mano, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

El resto del Glee Club se miró, más confundidos y desconcertados que antes.

- LA MEJOR FIESTA POR SIEMPRE!- concluyó Lauren. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

X X X

**Y bueno aquí termina… espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto**

**Gracias por leer**

**Feliz Navidad a Todos**

**Y un muy buen 2013!**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


End file.
